


Deja Vu

by subcircus



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard's team encounter a world that looks disturbingly familiar and makes them question just where George Lucas gets his ideas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raiining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/gifts).



> crack!fic, set in season one.

As the wormhole disengaged behind them, Sheppard and his team surveyed their surroundings. They were in a forest, full of ferns and tall old trees that resembled Earth Redwoods. The prehistoric feel of the forest gave Sheppard an overwhelming desire to check the surrounding area for dinosaurs. He shrugged off the silly idea and signalled to the others to fan out in a search formation.

“Well this is a charming spot.” McKay whined, “Dank, overgrown and if I’m not mistaken, insects the size of hubcaps!” he shouted pointing to an incoming dragonfly-like insect, the wingspan of which Sheppard estimated to be six feet.

“Drop!” Sheppard yelled, pushing Rodney to the floor as the insect droned past them, missing them by inches. Sheppard risked a look and saw that the creature had carried on. “All clear.” He declared. Teyla stood up and dusted herself off.

“Clearly the insect was not attacking us, we were simply in its path. We should proceed with caution Major Sheppard, we will probably encounter more.” She said.

“Agreed. Watch our six Ford, Teyla take point.” Sheppard ordered. Ford and Teyla nodded and moved into position. “So McKay, any sign of this possible ZPM?”

McKay pulled out an instrument from his pocket and examined it. He tapped the side impatiently, before it blipped at him. He waved his arm around uncertainly for a few moments before pointing into the forest.

“That way. About four kilometres.”

“Okay, then let’s head out.”

They walked on into the forest without further incident until they reached a small clearing. At the centre of the clearing stood a white concrete building, with a metal door in the middle of the front face. It was overgrown and clearly hadn’t been used in sometime.

“Is it just me or does this seem eerily familiar?” Sheppard queried.

“It does feel like I’ve been here before.” McKay agreed. Ford nodded.

“I get the feeling I’ve seen it too.”

“It is not familiar to me at all. Perhaps it resembles a structure on Earth?” Teyla suggested. “It is certainly unlike any design I have seen before.”

“It certainly isn’t of Ancient design; it’s too primitive by their standards,” McKay said, stepping forward to examine the door, “There’s some kind of electronic lock here, maybe I can override it.”

“McKay, be careful,” Sheppard hissed, “We have no idea what’s behind that door, and my spider-sense is tingling.”

“Tsk.” McKay replied, and rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the lock.

Sheppard scanned the surrounding scrub, certain that they were being watched. He had felt strange ever since they had arrived on this planet, the closest feeling he could compare it with was when he used the chair in Antartica. It was the feeling of power flowing through him, but on a far larger scale than when he piloted a puddle jumper. It was almost as though the entire planet was made of Ancient technology, as though he could reach out with his thoughts and make things happen.

“McKay, stop.”

“Stop behaving like a worried mother, I’ll have this door open in a moment…”

“No, I mean stop what you’re doing, I think I can open the door.” Sheppard said. McKay raised an eyebrow, but he stepped away from the door. Sheppard raised his hands, his brow furrowed in concentration, and he slowly began to move his hands apart, as though he were pushing the doors open, despite standing ten feet away from them. After a moment McKay said,

“Well as entertaining as that was, do you think I could…” he began, but was interrupted by the creaking of metal as the doors started to open. “What the…?” McKay stammered.

“Wow, sir! It’s like you’re using the Force, like a Jedi or something.” Ford said, beaming with excitement. The doors open, Sheppard relaxed his arms and drooped from his previous effort. He looked at Ford, then the building, then McKay whose shocked look reflected the one on Sheppard’s own face.

“It can’t be. It’s impossible right?” Sheppard asked McKay.

“Of course it’s impossible. But this place…” McKay replied, “What you just did…”

“Am I missing something?” Teyla enquired

“This planet, it’s just like a fictional place in a film from Earth. A moon called Endor.” Sheppard replied.

“Well, if it is fictional then this cannot be Endor.” Teyla replied reasonably.

“Logically, no. But it does look just like it. We should take a look around inside.” Sheppard suggested.

“Are you insane?” McKay demanded, “* _Now_ * you want to go in there?”

“Come off it Rodney, the place won’t be filled with Stormtroopers," Sheppard said, laughing softly at the ridiculous nature of the statement, "Apart from anything else, this building clearly hasn’t been used for a very long time. Come on.” With that, Sheppard disappeared inside. Ford and Teyla followed. Rodney shrugged his shoulders.

“We’re all going to die. I just want it on record that I said that.” He muttered as he stepped over the threshold.

“Duly noted.” Sheppard called from inside.

The four of them stood in the remains of a control room and surveyed the damage. The three from Earth wore similar expressions of awe and bewilderment. Teyla was both concerned and amused.

“There was clearly a battle here some time ago.” She observed.

“The Battle of Endor.” Ford said barely above a whisper.

McKay emitted what could only be described as a giggle.

Any other day Sheppard would have ragged him for it, but he was too busy keeping a grip of his rapidly sagging sanity.

“A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away,” snorted McKay before he burst out laughing, promptly followed by Sheppard and Ford, leaving a bewildered Teyla wondering if her team mates had lost their grip on reality.


End file.
